Nuestro hermano
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: A pesar de ser el único que sigue viviendo en aquella casa, de una u otra manera Osomatsu siempre será el hermano mayor para todos ellos. Han pasado seis meses desde que cada uno decidió tomar su propio camino, pero sin importar donde estén o qué hagan, de una u otra manera ellos seguirán siendo hermanos. BASADO DEL CAP 24
1. Chapter 1

Contenido: Fanfic basado del capiútlo 24, el "que hubiera pasado" si todos los dramas del capitulo hubiesen seguido su rumbo. Un poco de drama, angst, etc.

Parejas: Ninguna. Fanfic que pretende demostrar hermandad, por ello no lo subiré a Amor Yaoi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Muscle, muscle! Hola a todos! Siendo este mi segundo fanfic de osomatsu-san les doy la bienvenida. No quiero hacer esto demasiado largo así que solo diré que soy de las chicas que aman el drama y que una serie me haga llorar, sufri con el fandom muchísimo durante una semana el capitulo 24, la verdad es que nos trollearon completamente en el 25 y, a pesar de que no fue de mi desagrado, me quedé con las ganas de mas drama y hermandad. Así que aquí estoy, escribiendo de una serie que obviamente no me pertenece (sino que la serie original es del fallecido Fujio Akatsuka) y solo escribo esto por puro ocio. Disfrutenlo!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Osomatsu tienes una carta- dijo su madre antes de extenderle un sobre color beige. Después de entregárselo la mujer salió, dejando al mayor de los sextillizos solo en la habitación.

Osomatsu vio aquel sobre por bastante rato antes de decidirse a abrirlo. No tenia escrito quien lo enviaba. Finalmente abrió y saco la hoja de papel

-La letra de Choromatsu- se dijo a sí mismo al ver la delgada y un poco inclinada de su hermano

 _"Para mis hermanos:_

 _Es la primera vez que escribo una carta y estoy un poco nervioso. Quizás piensen que es muy repentino, se sientan repugnados o crean que vuelva a ser un ególatra, pero será la primera vez que viva alejados de ustedes, y como me da vergüenza decirlo directamente, lo haré mediante una carta. Cuando me ofrecieron el trabajo lo primero que me vino a la mente fueron sus caras, creo que ustedes sabrán por qué, pero eliminé ese pensamiento de inmediato, porque decidí creer en ustedes. Es lo mejor para que avancemos, creer en nosotros._

 _Ahora mismo me siento un poco temeroso, pienso en si lo haré bien o si cometeré algún error, pero yo también quiero avanzar._

 _Este día tendría que llegar, a pesar de que estemos lejos, a pesar de la cantidad de veces que me hicieron enojar, ustedes siguen siendo mis hermanos. Así como yo encontré un nuevo camino quisiera que ustedes también encontraran el suyo propio, pero que todos tengamos un lugar en común a donde regresar cuando así lo queramos._

 _Puede que tampoco me crean lo siguiente, pero aun así tengo deseos de hacérselos saber, los extrañaré, tal vez demasiado. Dormir solo en un futón es algo que no he hecho desde que dejamos de ser niños y ahora, como el adulto en el que quiero convertirme, una vez más lo volveré a hacer._

 _Atte.: Choromatsu"_

Osomatsu tuvo que tragar saliva sonoramente para evitar romperse ante la carta de su hermano. Al parecer, él no sabía que en esta casa solo quedaba él, que los demás así como el tercero se habían marchado, de otra manera no hubiera enviado una carta para todos.

Osomatsu abrió nuevamente el sobre para guardar la carta, pero antes de hacerlo vio un segundo papel dentro. Esta vez no era una carta dirigida a todos, sino una sólo para él

 _"Osomatsu-niisan:_

 _No puedo creer lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser. Por tu culpa no pude dormir en la primera noche en mi nuevo departamento, y aun cuando estoy molesto contigo creo saber las razones por las que actuaste de aquella manera._

 _Puede que yo haya sido el primero en dejar la casa, me hubiese gustado que me despidieras con tu típica expresión en el rostro, al menos con una de tus tontas bromas, pero ni siquiera pudiste asomarte al balcón para dedicarme unas últimas palabras de aliento. ¡Menudo hermano mayor tengo! Pero estoy dispuesto a perdonarte, dentro de poco tendré un día libre así que podré ir a visitarlos, y cuando los vea quiero que me demuestres que aun eres el mismo y no aquella expresión que tuviste en la fiesta anterior a mi partida._

 _No estás solo Osomatsu-niisan, a pesar de que suelas ser un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, todos te consideramos como lo que eres, nuestro hermano mayor._

 _Cuida de nuestros padres y todos los demás._

 _Atte.: Choromatsu"_

Esta vez, el mayor no pudo evitar dejar salir unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos. Arrugó inconscientemente la hoja que tenía en sus manos, intentando no producir algún sonido de su sollozo.

 _"Creo que eres el único con esa opinión "_ pensó para sí mismo _"Todos me han dejado solo, no soy el hermano mayor de nadie"_ cubrió sus ojos con el interior de su brazo. No lloró cuando Choromatsu ni otro de sus hermanos se había marchado, entonces ¿por qué estaba llorando ahora? ¿Por qué de repente quería sacar toda la frustración que tenía?

Osomatsu no encontró respuesta a sus preguntas, solamente se dedicó a sacar aquellos pesares que tenía guardados en su pecho y luchaban por salir en forma de lágrimas.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Habían pasado cerca de seis meses desde que había dejado la casa de sus padres. La carga de trabajo iba bien y por fin había logrado adaptarse a sus responsabilidades, recibía un buen sueldo y algunas noches se había hasta dado el lujo de salir a beber con algunos de sus superiores. Pero a pesar de todo lo bueno que le pasaba, no podía sentirse completamente feliz y la razón la conocía perfectamente.

-Hoy tampoco hay nada- se dijo así mismo cuando vio su buzón vacío. Poco después de mudarse a su nuevo departamento había enviado una carta dirigida a sus hermanos (y una más especial hacia Osomatsu-niisan), Choromatsu esperaba recibir alguna contestación o por lo menos una llamada telefónica, pero nada había pasado. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco triste al no tener noticias de ellos, pareciera ser que se habían olvidado completamente de él y solamente seguían con sus vidas de ninis como siempre.

Choromatsu tenía planes para pedir un día de descanso en la oficina, pero debido a que apenas se estaba calmando la cantidad de trabajo que llegaba, no había podido tenerlo. Nunca imaginó que la vida de los oficinistas fuese tan solitaria y era por ello que quiera ver pronto la cara de todos sus hermanos.

Al día siguiente realizó una vez más lo que ya era su rutina, como cada día realizó algunos reportes que tenía pendientes sobre su escritorio. Una vez que hubiese terminado las tareas soltó un leve suspiro, sin darse cuenta ya era la hora del almuerzo, pero antes de poder levantarse del asiento el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Soy Matsuno de producción XXX, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- contestó con la línea que ya sabía de memoria

-¿Choromatsu-niisan?- una voz que conocía bastante bien sonó al otro lado de la línea- ¡Qué suerte! ¡No creí que fueses tú el que me contestara!

-¿Todomatsu?- sonrío al oír la voz de uno de mis hermanos, ¡parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo había oído!- ¡Oi! ¿Por qué estas llamando apenas hoy? No puedo creer que se olvidaran de mi tan fácilmente- intentó no levantar demasiado la voz, recordando que aun se encontraba dentro de la oficina

-Jejeje apenas encontré un tiempo para comunicarme contigo, no te enojes Choropajerovski-niisan- Todomatsu respondió con su típico tono afeminado. A pesar de que Choromatsu quería discutir por la forma en que lo había llamado también un sentimiento de felicidad lo invadía.-Pero ciertamente quería hablar contigo- su voz se volvió un poco seria- ¿estás libre hoy?

-¿Hoy?- le sorprendió la prisa que al parecer tenía su hermano, no esperaba que le propusiera verlo al instante- Justo ahora pensaba salir a comer, creo que si me apuro podría salir antes para darme una vuelta por la casa

-No, yo ya no estoy viviendo ahí- la voz de Todomatsu cada vez se volvía menos común- si ahora estas libre entonces ¿podrías ir a esta cafetería? Te dictaré la dirección-Choromatsu quedó sorprendido por la confesión de su hermano, pero solo asintió buscando un bolígrafo y un papel para apuntar.

Minutos después Choromatsu salía del edificio con la dirección guardada en su saco. Afortunadamente la cafetería a la que se dirigía no estaba lejos, por lo que podía llegar hasta caminando. Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, y todo por aquello que su hermano le había dicho.

Una vez que había llegado a la cafetería y pedido algo, se sentó cerca de una de las ventanas, esperando a su hermano

-Choromatsu-niisan te ves tan diferente usando un traje- le dijo burlonamente

-No te burles, Totty- Choromatsu guardó la compostura mientras le daba un trago más a su taza de café

-Bueno yo acabo de conseguir trabajo aquí, pero no me obligan a ponerme un traje que no vaya conmigo- ambos quedaron en silencio después de ese comentario, tal vez pensando por donde sería conveniente comenzar la platica

-¿Te fuiste mucho después que yo? De todos, no creí que tú fueses el segundo en dejar el nido- decidió comenzar Choromatsu

-En realidad, me fui el día después de que te fuiste- el menor acomodaba su mandil (que en realidad lo identificaba como trabajador de la cafetería) en el asiento de al lado, poniéndose un poco más cómodo- Cuando te fuiste Osomatsu-niisan ni siquiera se despidió, y la noche anterior tuvo una actitud horrible, además de que había golpeado a Jyushimatsu-niisan y peleado con Karamatsu-niisan, así que nos golpeamos un poco (de hecho hasta me dejo el ojo morado) y yo decidí marcharme también- Todomatsu jugaba levemente con la cuchara de la azucarera, recordando claramente aquella discusión que describía- Dayon me alquiló un cuarto, así que es ahí donde he estado viviendo

-Vaya- Choromatsu suspiró, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta adecuada a lo que le había contado, pero no encontraba nada, al parecer Todomatsu se dio cuenta por lo que siguió su relato

-Pensé muchísimas veces en regresar a casa, pero creo que todos estaremos mejor si estamos separados- Choromatsu bajó su mirada a su tasa " _en realidad, yo también pensaba así muy a menudo_ "- Al parecer todos pensamos en algo similar, así que todos se han ido de casa...excepto Osomatsu-niisan

-¿Eh?- y ésta definitivamente era la confesión más impactante que había escuchado Choromatsu durante la conversación. Ante su obvia confusión, Todomatsu se apresuró a explicar lo que había sucedido en la casa Matsuno.

Según Todomatsu (que había sido una especie de acosador al dudar sobre regresar o no a casa) todos habían abandonado la casa de sus padres en menos de dos semanas, siendo Ichimatsu el que más había tardado pero que finalmente solo el mayor de los sextillizos aun vivía ahí.

Karamatsu vivía con Chibita y, a pesar de buscar arduamente trabajo, en los pocos donde le aceptaban duraba un pequeño periodo de tiempo, pero al parecer aún insistía en buscar algún oficio. Jyushimatsu trabajaba para una empresa constructora junto con Hatabo y viviendo cerca de Dekapan, mientras que Ichimatsu...

-No sé qué está haciendo o donde vive- Todomatsu miraba hacia abajo, deprimido de haber perdido el rastro de uno de sus hermanos

-¿Ichimatsu?- Choromatsu recordó al cuarto hermano, sintiéndose al instante preocupado por él. Ichimatsu era el más antisocial de todos, siendo el que no tenía ningún amigo (excepto los gatos) y cero capacidades de hablar con algún desconocido, era preocupante no saber nada de él.

-Al parecer, Ichimatsu-niisan se fue de casa sin ningún tipo de plan o lugar donde vivir

-Entonces ¿por qué se fue?- preguntó alterado

-No lo sé- ambos quedaron en silencio. Esta plática había tomado desprevenido a Choromatsu, las cosas en la casa que había dejado eran muy diferentes a como creyó que eran

-Puede que yo no sea el más indicado para decir esto pero...- Choromatsu movió un poco su tasa ya vacía sobre la mesa- si aun no estás preparado, deberías regresar a casa. Seguro que mamá y papá están preocupados por ti; además seguro Osomatsu-niisan está arrepentido por dejarte el ojo morado- no pudo evitar soltar una risita en esto último. A pesar de que era un idiota, su hermano podía pedir a veces una disculpa

-No regresaré- respondió serio Todomatsu- No me malinterpretes, ya no estoy molesto con Osomatsu-niisan. Pero...- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- tengo un poco de miedo...no quiero ser el único que se quede atrás- Choromatsu sonrió con la contestación de su hermano, sabía exactamente sobre ese tipo de miedo.

Antes de que se pudiera decir algo mas, el sonido del celular de Choromatsu se hizo presente. Era una llamada de su superior, pidiéndole que regresara ya que había llegado un proyecto urgente que tenía que quedar listo para ese día.

-Tengo que regresar- Choromatsu se levantó y comenzó a ponerse el saco- sería bueno quedar con los demás un día de estos. Así podremos discutir más esto para saber qué haremos, Osomatsu-niisan e Ichimatsu me preocupan

-Le diré a Jyushimatsu-niisan e intentaré contactar con Karamatsu-niisan también- Todomatsu le vio con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta por su hermano mayor- Suerte en el trabajo

-Gracias, tú también. No andes mintiendo acerca de ser universitario o algo parecido- Choromatsu terminó de alistarse y con una última mirada a su hermano, abandonó el lugar para dirigirse una vez más a la oficina, con su mente llena de pensamientos, todos ellos acerca de sus hermanos.

 ** _-Continuará…-_**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¡Esto es raro! O sea, no acostumbro a escribir fanfics que no sean one-shots (y menos que no sean yaoi!)! ¡Así que lo mejor viene después! En realidad no será un fanfic largo (será caps a lo mas) pero espero que gusten leerlo. Lamentablemente me sucede muy a menudo inspirarme justo cuando llego a las partes mas complicadas del semestre, es por ello que muy probablemente me tarde un poco en subir cada cap, aun así espero que les haya gustado lo suficiente este primer capítulo y puedan esperarme para el siguiente. Pueden dejar sus reviews y críticas constructivas por este medio, no saben cuanto lo agredecería! Sin mas por el momento me despido, esos tres libros, los ensayos, trabajos y exposiciones no se harán solos. Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Si les gustó y son parte también de otros fandom como Hetalia, kuroko no basket o tienen curiosidad de mi primer fanfic de osomatsu-san, los invito a revisar mi perfil! Muchas gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

Contenido: Fanfic basado del capítulo 24, el "qué hubiera pasado" si todos los dramas del capítulo hubiesen seguido su rumbo. Un poco de drama, angst, etc.

Parejas: Ninguna. Fanfic que pretende demostrar hermandad, por ello no lo subiré a Amor Yaoi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Cuánto tiempo! Lamento la tardanza de esta actualización, pero no quiero llenarlos con feas excusas del por qué tardé tanto (basta con que sepan que fue culpa de la escuela), asi que mejor pasemos a lo que vienen: Osomatsu-san no es mio ni ninguno de sus personajes, de hecho la obra original pertenece a Fujio Akatsuka y este fanfic solo ha sido escrito con fines de ocio y sin lucro. Disfruten y notas al final del fanfic!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Alrededor de una semana después, eran tres los sextillizos que se encontraban en el local que frecuentaban antes de irse de casa. Con varios vasos vacios sobre la mesa, cada uno ya se veía ligeramente afectado por los efectos del alcohol mezclado con los sentimientos de melancolía y recuerdo.

Choromatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu disfrutaban una velada como los hermanos que eran, contándose todas las nuevas experiencias por las que habían pasado en este corto lapso de seis meses.

-Y fue así como me casi me rompo un brazo- cuando Jyushimatsu terminó de contar su extraña anécdota los tres se echaron a reír. Como era de esperarse, a Jyushimatsu siempre le pesaban las cosas más tontas e inesperadas, nada había cambiado en ese aspecto.

-Aun así debes tener cuidado Jyushimatsu-niisan- dijo Todomatsu limpiándose la lagrimita de su ojo derecho por la risa que había soltado

-Es cierto- continuó Choromatsu- si te lastimas gravemente ya no podrás jugar tu amado baseball- una vez más los tres rieron con intensidad, aun cuando no hubiese motivo de por medio para hacerlo. De alguna forma a los tres les había ido relativamente bien durante este tiempo, pero en el fondo cada uno había anhelado una vez más compartir tiempo con sus hermanos, de alguna forma todos compartían aquel sentimiento abstracto llamado soledad.

La noche siguió pasando bastante bien. Choromatsu, a pesar de ya contar con un trabajo digno, seguía siendo el ególatra que tan bien conocían; Todomatsu trabajaba en una cafetería en una zona céntrica que, a pesar de no ser tan popular como el Sutabaa, era bastante parecida además de que su personalidad afeminada no había cambiado en lo más mínimo; mientras que Jyushimatsu...seguía siendo Jyushimatsu.

Inevitablemente llegó la hora en que todos tenían que regresar a casa, los tres ya habían pagado su parte y por lo que ya estaban fuera del local, poco a poco la temperatura comenzaba a descender, el invierno llegaría pronto.

-Supongo que en estas semanas por fin podré tener algún descanso. Así que pensaba ir a la casa de nuestros padres- anunció Choromatsu y con la mirada espero la contestación de sus hermanos, quería saber si estaban disponibles para hacer lo mismo

-Yo aun no iré- dijo Todomatsu- Ya no estoy enojado con Osomatsu-niisan pero…- se detuvo para reflexionar su respuesta- aun no quiero verlo, sería un poco incomodo

Choromatsu sonrió levemente, de alguna manera sentía que sus hermanos habían madurado (y él también) pero de una u otra manera no habían cambiado en los más mínimo.

-¿Y tú, Jyushimatsu?- preguntó una vez más el tercero. Jyushimatsu sonrió como solía hacerlo, pero eso bastó para Choromatsu para saber que Jyushimatsu tampoco estaba preparado para enfrentar al hermano mayor, especialmente después de ser golpeado de esa forma por él antes de irse de casa

-Está bien. Si sucede algo yo les avisaré- y con esto Choromatsu se despidió, dando media vuelta para regresar a su apartamento.

Así como lo dijo, Choromatsu logró convencer a su jefe directo para tomar un día de descanso. Decidió no avisar a sus padres, creía que si lo hacía Osomatsu-niisan se escaparía de alguna forma con tal de no enfrentarlo, por lo que decidió que sería mejor sorprenderlo.

Aquel día, Choromatsu caminaba con completa lentitud la distancia entre la estación y la casa en la que solía vivir, vio con detenimiento cada una de las casas del vecindario, sus locales, las personas. _"todo es exactamente igual"_ pensó para sí poco antes de llegar al frente de la puerta. Estaba decidido pero aun no escogía las palabras que diría una vez que estuviera enfrente de su hermano mayor, ciertamente no se había peleado con él como en el caso de Totty, pero sabía que no todo había terminado como miel sobre hojuelas entre ellos dos. Una última bocanada de aire antes de deslizar la puerta y anunciar su llegada.

-¡Oh, mi querido nini!- su madre casualmente estaba pasando por el pasillo junto a la puerta y se lanzó a abrazarlo apenas haberlo visto.

-Me gustaría que ya no me llamaras así- decía mientras aceptaba el efusivo abrazo- Ya no soy un nini

-¿No lo eres?- preguntó separándose un poco y viéndolo hacia abajo, aprovechando estar un escaloncito más arriba que su hijo- creí que cuando uno de ustedes regresara sería por que volverían a ser ninis- sin medir la fuerza de sus palabras, su mamá le dijo su creencia, bueno era comprensible después de haber mantenido tanto tiempo a seis hijos mayores de 20 años que ni estudiaban ni trabajaban.

-Mamá, ¿por qué no me dijiste que Karamatsu y los demás habían dejado de vivir aquí?- Choromatsu aprovechó que el abrazo se había vuelto menos asfixiante para comenzar a quitarse los zapatos y afrontar aquel tema.

-Osomatsu fue el que me pidió que no le avisara a ninguno de ustedes, creí que él los había contactado de alguna forma- el estómago de Choromatsu dio un vuelco al oír aquello. _"Así que fue Osomatsu-niisan el que no quiso que nos enteráramos"._

-Bueno eso ya no importa- acomodó su pequeña maleta de viaje que estaba sobre su hombro- iré arriba a saludar a mi hermano y a descansar un poco- su madre solo asintió mientras sonreía.

El tercero finalmente terminó de subir las escaleras y aun más ansioso que antes, intentó calmar sus nervios con otro suspiro. " _Bien, aquí voy"._

-Soy yo, Osomatsu-niisan- al deslizar la puerta del cuarto superior vio el interior, lo que lo dejo algo impactado.

Aquel cuarto que alguna vez había compartido con sus otros cinco hermanos...estaba hecho una completa porquería.

Lograban verse varias bolsas llenas de basura además de haber más esparcida a lo largo del espacio, también alcanzó a ver varias colillas de cigarro y, para terminar, vio que el numero de revistas porno estaba claramente aumentado y su hermano no había tenido siquiera el suficiente pudor para ocultarlos en algún lugar donde no les llegara la luz solar. En una esquina estaba arrugado y sucio el futón en el que dormían cada noche cuando aun todos habitaban aquella casa.

 _"Al parecer no lo guarda y saca todos los días como se supone que debe ser"_ concluyó al verlo también empolvado y maltratado de algunas partes.

Y entre todo el tiradero de ahí adentro, finalmente pudo encontrar a su hermano, quien vestía su usual sudadera color rojo, dándole la espalda, sentado viendo a la ventana.

-Osomatsu-niisan, deberías cuidar mejor este cuarto, es un completo desastre- hizo a un lado una de las revistas con su pie, pero a pesar del comentario, no recibió respuesta alguna.

Los nervios se asentaban con mayor presión en el cuerpo de Choromatsu, desde aquel ángulo ni siquiera podía ver el rostro de su hermano, así que, intentado guardar la compostura, se sentó en el sillón que estaba repleto de más basura y ropa sucia

Fueron varios minutos en que ninguno dijo alguna palabra. ¿Por donde se supone que deberían comenzar? ¿Preguntar que había hecho este tiempo? ¿Lo que opinaba acerca de la independencia de sus hermanos? ¿Alguna broma de mal gusto? ¿Algún recuerdo memorable de sus travesuras?

-¿Que tal el trabajo?- Choromatsu saltó sobre su sitio ante la inesperada pregunta, había sido Osomatsu el que decidió romper el silencio.

-Bien, son bastante amables- respondió un poco temeroso- ¿Y tú, que tal? ¿Has ido al pachinko?- _"que poco original, Choromatsu"_ se reprendió a mismo al no poder mencionar algún otro tema el pachinko.

-En realidad no- y Osomatsu-niisan contestó lo inesperado. Otra vez el silencio los atacó. La mirada de Choromatsu intentaba situarse en cualquier lado para evitar ver la fría espalda de Osomatsu, sus manos temblorosas y sudadas estaban arriba de sus rodillas no dejaban de moverse, ¿tenía motivo su enorme nerviosismo? _"Él parece ser el mismo de siempre"_ finalmente, no pudo evitar regresar su mirada a la espalda de su hermano y, a pesar de no haber comunicación entre ellos, un pensamiento inundó su mente al verlo _"De alguna forma…Osomatsu-niisan parece cansado y frágil desde aquí… ¿¡pero qué rayos estás diciendo, Choromatsu?!"_ se reprendía a sí mismo _"no puedo creer que esté pensando todo esto solamente por el hecho de ver su espalda, pero…de alguna forma…"_

-La carta- volvió a comenzar Osomatsu, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su hermano y tocando uno de los temas de los que menos quería hablar Choromatsu. Aquella carta había sido escrita para todos sus hermanos pero, en realidad, Osomatsu la había leído en completa soledad.

-Puede que tú seas el único que piensa de esa forma- el tercero no comprendió a que se refería exactamente, por ello el mayor siguió hablando- Dudo que los demás me consideren el hermano mayor, no tiene lógica Choromatsu, nacimos el mismo día, ¿cuánta fue la diferencia entre unos y otros? Unos minutos no significan nada- fue entonces cuando Choromatsu comprendió, Osomatsu no se estaba refiriendo a la carta que era para todos, sino a la suya en donde había escrito "todos te consideramos como lo que eres, nuestro hermano mayor".

-Todos lo seguimos pensando, Osomatsu-niisan- respondió en un murmuro lo suficientemente alto para que su hermano lo oyera.

-Pero aun así- fingió no haber oído a Choromatsu- Yo los considero mis hermanos pequeños. De otra forma yo también me hubiera ido de aquí también.

-Creí que no lo habías hecho porque eres un patán que le gusta ser mantenido, ya sabes, porque te lavan la ropa o te sirven de comer- intentó aligerar el ambiente con su comentario, además de encontrar el valor para levantarse de su lugar y sentarse sobre la alfombra, justo a la izquierda de su hermano. Con aquella acción Osomatsu también cambió su posición, por fin dando media vuelta, chocando su hombro izquierdo con el derecho de Choromatsu.

-Bueno eso también- por primera vez en ese rato, Osomatsu levantó su rostro y le sonrió a Choromatsu, quien le pareció ver como si por el rostro de su hermano hubiese pasado más tiempo que solo seis meses. Su mirada, a pesar de estarle sonriendo, parecía estar triste, parecía estar llena de miedos, parecía como si quisiera decirle muchas cosas pero se negaba a soltarlas.- No es que no crea que puedan hacerlo, todos ustedes si se lo proponen lo lograrán- su mano se posó de forma suave la cabeza del menor- pero si ustedes fracasaban o perdían, sería como tú lo dijiste Choromatsu, necesitarían de un lugar al cual regresar y de un hermano que los consuele, ¿no es así?- le sonrió con una sonrisa que pocas veces le veía en el rostro.

 _"¿Pero que tonterías estas diciendo?"_ Quiso preguntarle Choromatsu, no sabía si fue la sonrisa, su palma sobre su cabeza, su mirada o sus palabras, pero debido a ello un nudo se formó en la garganta del menor. Choromatsu, de una u otra forma, era aquel hermano que siempre había logrado descifrar a Osomatsu, pero no por ello había logrado ser su mejor apoyo.

Tal vez Todomatsu o Jyushimatsu no podían comprender o imaginar el estado en que estaba en verdad su hermano. Siempre queriendo parecer fuerte a pesar de las circunstancias, probablemente quería transmitir aquella imagen de absoluta confianza para evitar preocuparlos, desde su niñez, Osomatsu siempre había sido así y, a pesar de saberlo, Choromatsu nunca podía hacer nada, nunca podía hacer que su hermano le contara sus penas ni tampoco nunca logró prestarle su hombro para apaciguar los temores que pudiese tener, nunca logró ser aquella persona en que depositara su confianza.

 _"Pero, a pesar de que nunca logré que Osomatsu-niisan me lo dijera, yo lo sé…a Osomatsu-niisan no le importa estar solo, no le importa que nosotros nos vayamos, él no dejará este lugar porque siempre quiere ser el primero en vernos regresar, ignorará sus propios deseos de retenernos con tal de apoyarnos en silencio"_ pensó sin percatarse como las lagrimas ya recorrían sus mejillas. " _Él es el que mas solo ha estado desde que nos fuimos"_ imaginó a su hermano durmiendo solo en ese extenso futón, solo en los baños públicos, solo en esa habitación donde habían crecido juntos. _"Es tan idiota..."_ Notó como la mano le acariciaba levemente la cabeza, como si de esa forma lo estuviera consolando.

-No llores Choromatsu- el susurró con su voz, que no hizo más que aumentar las ganas de llorar. Osomatsu pasó su mano libre por su espalda, en señal de confortarlo y lo acercó a su propio cuerpo. Aquel abrazo que te da un hermano mayor para consolarte y protegerte.

Osomatsu tenía razón, unos minutos de diferencia no es lo que lo convertía en hermano mayor, era aquella actitud idiota de querer protegerlos a todos a pesar de la distancia lo que lo hacía. Al darse cuenta de su impotencia, de la realidad, de su aun falta de madurez, Choromatsu empezó a gritar sus llantos mientras aumentaban sus lagrimas, siendo rodeado por los brazos de su hermano en todo momento.

Él no es quien debía llorar en aquel momento, se supone que él iba a consolar a Osomatsu, se supone que se reencontrarían y bromearían como cuando eran niños, se sentía tan patético en tener aun a estas alturas que recurrir a los consuelos de su hermano. _"Espero que llegue el día, Osomatsu-niisan"_ pensaba para sus adentros el tercer hijo _"en que yo pueda oír tus temores y detener tus lagrimas, el día en que todos nosotros podamos ser quienes te protejan…"_ Las manos de Choromatsu, aun temblorosas, se recargaban en forma de puños fuertemente sobre la ropa de su hermano, sin intenciones de dejarlo ir.

Aquella tarde Choromatsu no dijo ninguna otra palabra, dejó caer lo que podrían haber sido litros incontables de lágrimas. Aquella soledad que le había invadido desde la noche en que sintió la frialdad de un futón individual se había desvanecido, la calidez de los brazos de su hermano había logrado apaciguar sus temores y miedos.

Fue hasta que la luna había salido de su escondite cuando ambos hermanos bajaron a cenar. Choromatsu a pesar de sus evidentes rastros de haber llorado, hablaba con su hermano como si no hubiese pasado nada y Osomatsu reía internamente por la repentina ternura que le causaba ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de su hermano menor.

-Por cierto, el otro día vi a Todomatsu y a Jyushimatsu- hablaba mientras bajaba sus palillos a su tazón de arroz- al parecer les está yendo bien, aunque Jyushimatsu casi se rompe un brazo.

-¿Es cierto eso?-soltó una leve risita- Jyushimatsu debería tener más cuidado, ¿cómo paso eso?

-Si yo te contara seguro que no me lo creerías, pregúntaselo a él cuando lo veas- Choromatsu también rió un poco al recordar la noche de hace unos días, especialmente el relato del quinto hermano.

-También quería preguntarte, Osomatsu-niisan- Choromatsu dejó a lado sus palillos sobre su plato vacío, cambiando completamente el tema de conversación- ¿Sabes dónde está Ichimatsu?

Ante tal pregunta Osomatsu dejó de intentar alcanzar con los palillos los últimos granos de arroz que se encontraban al fondo del tazón, levantó su mirada, intentando recordar los detalles de seis meses atrás.

-¿Ichimatsu?- Choromatsu asintió en silencio con una expresión seria, diferente a la que tenia hasta hace unos momentos- Ustedes cuatro se fueron a lo largo de una semana, Ichimatsu tardó una semana más antes de marcharse pero no nos dijo a donde se dirigía.

-Karamatsu está con Chibita, Jyushimatsu con Dekapan, Totty con Dayon. ¿Donde más podía ir Ichimatsu?- le preguntó con un tono levemente molesto, obviando que quitando a aquellos conocidos, Ichimatsu no tenía otro lugar a donde ir.

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta- ¿con Hatabo? Él es millonario.

-Al parecer ya no lo es más. Hatabo está trabajando junto a Jyushimatsu en la empresa constructora.

-Choromatsu no lo hagas sonar como si yo tuviera la culpa- Osomatsu se estiró perezosamente después de haber comido tanto durante la cena- Ustedes fueron los que decidieron hacia donde querían llegar, tampoco me informaron a donde rayos se iban.

Choromatsu no pudo contraatacar eso, ciertamente nadie había dicho con exactitud dónde iban a vivir o trabajar, simplemente habían tomado sus cosas y se habían marchado. _"No puedo creer que por un momento supuse que era en verdad un excelente hermano mayor"_ quiso golpearse mentalmente después de haber llorado por tantas horas junto a su hermano, se veía a leguas que Osomatsu no tenia preocupación alguna por Ichi…

-Pero supongo que tienes razón- el comentario de Osomatsu interrumpió los pensamientos de Choromatsu- Ichimatsu no tiene ninguna habilidad social- soltó un suspiro mientras se recostaba sobre el tatami, posando sus manos detrás de su cabeza

-En el peor de los casos…-Choromatsu volteó a ver discretamente el cuarto de junto donde cenaban sus padres, completamente ajenos a la conversación, no quería que se preocuparan por no conocer el paradero de Ichimatsu- estará vivo en algún callejón viviendo de dinero conseguido ilegalmente

-Ah…tienes razón- entrecerró sus ojos- recuerdo aquella vez en que mamá y papá se iban a divorciar, Ichimatsu en verdad que chantajeo a su madre con convertirse en un criminal si ella no cuidaba de él

-Por algo es Oscuromatsu- Choromatsu se acostó también, imitando la posición de su hermano y posando su mirada al techo

-No solo eso, antisocialmatsu, nekomatsu, notengoamigosmatsu…hay muchas cosas por las que Ichimatsu no podría sobrevivir en este mundo cruel- ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando detenidamente en lo que podrían hacer

-¡Oye espera! ¡Eso que acabas de decir fue algo muy cruel! ¡Estamos en problemas! ¡Ichimatsu en verdad está desaparecido!- el característico pánico y preocupación de Choromatsu volvía a salir a flote, ¡este tema no era como cuando el gato de Ichimatsu se había perdido! No habían extraviado una cosa o un animal, ¡se trataba de su hermano! " _Calma Choromatsu, calma… ¡no! ¿¡Cómo puedo calmarme en una situación así?!"_

-¿¡Que se supone que haga…?!- la boca de Choromatsu había sido tapada por la repentina mano de Osomatsu. Los gritos del tercero habían llamado la atención de sus padres, pero ante sus ojos, sus "pequeños niños" tan solo estaban jugando

-¡Shhh!- indicó silencio aun sin quitar su mano, y de hecho sin quitarse de encima del cuerpo de su hermano, ya que se había lanzado hacia él para evitar que alzara mas la voz- Te quedarás esta noche ¿no es así? Mañana todo el día buscaremos a Ichimatsu, ya verás que pronto lo encontramos- Choromatsu asintió silenciosamente, para que por fin la mano ajena se separara de su boca y pudiese respirar con normalidad.

Después de la cena, ambos subieron nuevamente a la planta superior para poder descansar. Cuando Choromatsu deslizó la puerta recordó una vez más el chiquero en el que había dormido su hermano mayor los últimos meses. Él podía ser capaz de dormir entre tanta basura, ¡pero definitivamente Choromatsu no podría!

Así que, aun con quejas y lloriqueos infantiles de por medio (obviamente de Osomatsu), ambos se encargaron de al menos poner en aceptables condiciones higiénicas la habitación. Las bolsas resultantes de basura descansaban en una esquina, lo último que faltaba era mover un poco el futón para alejar el polvo y poder dormir en condiciones aceptables.

-Osomatsu-niisan, por lo regular el futón se debe guardar cada mañana, ¿si lo sabes, no es así?- preguntaba molesto Choromatsu cuando empezaba a moverlo

-Ah…algo así- contestó Osomatsu, intentando evadir el tema. Choromatsu estaba listo para comenzar una nueva discusión cuando notó demasiadas cosas sobre dicho futón.

 _"Ya quitamos la ropa sucia, ¿por qué hay más cosas por aquí…?"_ se preguntaba internamente antes de levantar la manta. Al hacerlo, se quedó inmóvil ante su descubrimiento. En aquel futón no había solamente una almohada, sino que en total eran seis y eso no era todo. En el extremo más alejado descansaba un pequeño (y ahora descuidado) gato de peluche, a lado unas gafas de sol, el gorro que solía utilizar el más pequeño de ellos, después una almohada solitaria (que al parecer ocultaba un pedazo de papel color beige debajo suyo), en la siguiente posición una de sus pertenencias de Nya-chan y para finalizar, la última almohada estaba acompañada de un bate de baseball.

Al parecer, Osomatsu había olvidado por completo el haber tenido aquellas cosas en el futón, o al menos eso parecía ya que su expresión al ver que Choromatsu había visto tal escena, no podía compararse con nada. Su cara inusualmente se sonrojaba de la manera en que lo hacía ahora y sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos.

-Osomatsu-niisan- dijo con tono monótono. ¿Cómo debería actuar ante esta situación? ¡Era algo perfecto! Podría vengarse por la extrema vergüenza que le hizo pasar cuando lo sorprendió...en "esa" situación que abrió paso para que le llamara "pajamatsu". Oh si la venganza sería dulce, ya podía sentirla en la punta de su lengua.

Pero, muy contrario a lo que su mente y su sentido de la venganza dictaba, Choromatsu solamente suspiró, resignado. Tomó cuidadosamente cada objeto y los apiló sobre el sillón del otro lado de la habitación.

 _"No puedo burlarme de él por esto"_ sonrió ante su pensamiento maduro. Por muchas bromas que Osomatsu le hubiera hecho en el pasado, el burlarse de su soledad de seis meses no era un tema para reírse. Aun sonrojado y sorprendido por el silencio de su hermano, Osomatsu tomó el lugar de la derecha en donde su hermano ya se había acobijado.

-Buenas noches- dijo el mayor y a cambio recibió la misma frase de su hermano pequeño. Cuando Osomatsu se terminó de acomodar, sintió la calidez del cuerpo de su hermano a un lado suyo. ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no se sentía de esa forma! Y, a pesar de tener un futón lo suficientemente grande para acobijar perfectamente a ambos, los dos hermanos durmieron uno al lado del otro, bastante juntos, calmando las incertidumbres que los acompañaron durante los anteriores meses, imaginando la presencia de otras cuatro personas a su alrededor.

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Horas después, la luna regresó a su escondite cuando el sol avisó su regreso. Choromatsu despertó inusualmente descansado, a pesar de tener que recordar de la forma más dolorosa posible las patadas que solía dar su hermano mayor cuando se encontraba dormido. Cuando abrió sus ojos, la luz de la mañana se colaba levemente por las cortinas, iluminando de forma tenue la habitación. A pesar de solo poder quedarse un día en la casa de sus padres, se sentía satisfecho por todas las cosas que habían ocurrido el día anterior, aunque aún faltaban muchas otras antes de que el día terminara

-Osomatsu-niisan- llamó a su hermano con claras intenciones de despertarlo- Es hora de levantarnos, tenemos que ir a buscar a Ichimatsu- lo movía levemente del hombro para despertarlo, pero muy a su pesar, Osomatsu estaba hundido aun en el mundo de los sueños. Choromatsu suspiró resignado, lo mejor sería levantarse, cambiarse y después de varios minutos más intentar despertarlo nuevamente.

En opinión de Choromatsu, esta mañana fue una pérdida total de su tiempo. Osomatsu tardó demasiado en levantarse y alistarse, además de tomar todo el tiempo del mundo para poder desayunar, _"estúpido hermano mayor"_ era lo que pensaba incontables veces Choromatsu dentro de su cabeza.

Ya era cerca del mediodía cuando ambos salieron de casa, decidieron separarse para abarcar más terreno. Lo primero que quería confirmar Choromatsu estaba en la agencia de trabajo, aquel lugar al que fue varias veces cuando aún era un nini, ellos se encargaban de contactarte con quienes pudiesen estar interesados con tu currículum y lograr ser contratado.

-Supongo que es Karamatsu-niisan el que ahora va muy a menudo- se susurró antes de atravesar las puertas automáticas. Choromatsu estaba casi 100% seguro que Ichimatsu no había puesto pie ahí dentro en los últimos meses, él no era de los que les interesaría buscar trabajo en este tipo de lugares... pero tenía que asegurarse completamente que sus suposiciones eran verdaderas.

-Disculpe...- llamó la atención de uno de los que trabajaban en las ventanillas, y este al verlo cambió completamente la expresión de su rostro.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿Ya tan rápido has perdido tu trabajo anterior?- Choromatsu no supo que contestar a la extraña afirmación del chico- Hoy no tengo tiempo para tus ruegos, dame tiempo y tal vez mañana pueda encontrarte algo. Soy muy complaciente, Matsuno- terminó diciendo soltando un gran suspiro cansado.

-Creo que...me está confundiendo- Choromatsu comprendió el malentendido. El chico volvió a dirigirle la mirada, y como si se percatara de algo lo vio con cierta confusión en sus ojos.

-¿No eres Matsuno Karamatsu?- se atrevió a preguntar

-Karamatsu es mi hermano- el chico de la ventanilla asintió en silencio, aun un poco confundido por el suceso, pero fue gracias a eso que Choromatsu pudo confirmar sus teorías acerca del segundo hermano-En realidad, yo no vengo a pedir trabajo, pero quisiera saber si no ha venido un chico parecido a mí a buscar uno en los últimos meses- el chico de la ventanilla lo seguía viendo sin preguntar- claro, además de Karamatsu-niisan

Después de su petición, el chico sacó una gran carpeta de los cajones de su escritorio, la cual estaba repleta de diferentes currículums acomodados alfabéticamente.

Quince minutos después Choromatsu estaba saliendo de aquel edificio, el único registro que tenían de Matsuno Ichimatsu era aquella vez (hace aproximadamente un año) cuando el mismo Choromatsu los había obligado a acompañarlo para intentar conseguir trabajo.

Suspiró sonoramente, ¿por dónde tenía que empezar a buscar?

Mientras que Choromatsu se encargó de ir a aquellas oficinas, el hermano mayor Osomatsu, decidió ir a buscar a los lugares que frecuentaba Ichimatsu. A pesar de que se le veía calmado por dentro sentía gran frustración y desespero, acompañado de una cucharada de culpa.

Osomatsu recordó la última semana que pasó Ichimatsu en la casa Matsuno. Días después de ello Osomatsu estuvo meditando por largos ratos, cosas como "No te vayas Ichimatsu" o "aun no puedes irte" ¿hubieran servido de algo decirlas? El mayor pensaba que probablemente sí, aunque ya era bastante tarde para remediarlo.

-Tch, ese idiota de Iyami- maldijo en voz alta una vez que salió de la casa del nombrado. Iyami era la última persona a la que pudo haberle pedido ayuda pero, aun cuando se conocían de hace años, el muy tonto aun no lograba diferenciarlos, por lo que aun si hubiera visto a Ichimatsu en las calles ni siquiera le hubiera importado.

Osomatsu decidió ir a las calles comerciales más alejadas, esperanzado de que tal vez Ichimatsu se encontrara por esas zonas, aunque mientras más se alejaba de casa mayor era el sentimiento de tener pocas probabilidades de encontrarlo.

-¡Disculpa!- una voz femenina lo llamó por detrás, tocándole también levemente el hombro para llamar su atención- ¿Eh?

Osomatsu volteó confundido al encontrarse con una pareja de novios, los cuales eran unos completos desconocidos.

-Lo siento...te confundimos con alguien...- la chica parecía avergonzada pero aun así lo veía con demasiado detenimiento, como si aun no estuviera segura de que se había equivocado de persona

-No te preocupes- Osomatsu veía como la pareja intercambiaban miradas confundidas. _"No lo creo, pero tal vez..."_ \- ¿Buscaban a alguien parecido a mi?

-No...Quiero decir si...esto...- la chica se ponía más nerviosa sin saber exactamente qué contestar.

-Un chico parecido a ti con sudadera morada y un tapabocas- el chico de su lado, quien parecía ser su novio, fue el que contestó

-¿Sudadera morada?- ¡Perfecto! No sabía las razones pero aquello sonaba a una pista para saber el paradero del cuarto hermano, ¡cuánta suerte tenía!- ¿¡Esa persona se llama Ichimatsu?!- Osomatsu levantó su tono de voz, esperanzado.

-Eh...en realidad no lo sabemos- se asustaron un poco ante su cambio de humor- Ese chico lo conocimos la Navidad pasada y hace unos meses lo vimos otra vez aquí.

-Desde ese entonces lo llegamos a ver algunas veces por estas calles. No nos quiso dar muchas explicaciones pero no se ve que la estuviera pasando demasiado bien- terminó de explicar el chico

-Ese Ichimatsu...- inconscientemente volteó a ver por los alrededores, todo estaba lleno de gente, seguro que aun de noche estas calles comerciales aun estarían llenas, ¿por qué Ichimatsu, aquel que odiaba el gentío y tenía nulas capacidades para socializar, escogería estar en este tipo de zonas?

-A veces le dábamos algunos onigiris o takoyaki pero nos preocupamos por que en esta última semana no lo hemos visto- parecía que la preocupación por la chica era genuina- sabemos que no comía demasiado bien, una vez casi se desmaya a mitad de la calle.

Con esta última confesión el corazón de Osomatsu incrementó su ritmo. Estas definitivamente no eran noticias buenas.

-En realidad soy su hermano- era ahora su turno para hablar- él se fue de casa para independizarse pero nunca creí que la estaría pasando tan mal...- Osomatsu apretó sus puños hasta tal punto para que sus nudillos emblanquecieran- Por favor si lo ven otra vez háganmelo saber- y se inclinó ante los desconocidos, pidiéndoles ese gran favor.

La pareja aceptó, creyendo la hermandad por el obvio parecido. Osomatsu intercambió números telefónicos (en realidad él dio el numero de Choromatsu como referencia ya que él no contaba con celular propio y no quería dar el de su casa ya que sus padres podrían enterarse) y se marchó apresurado, recorriendo las calles con rapidez y atención, creyendo que en alguno de esos estrechos callejones podría encontrar a su hermano menor.

Mientras tanto en un departamento algo alejado nos podemos encontrar con un hermano más de apellido Matsuno.

-Lo siento Karamatsu Girls, hoy me he despertado mas tarde de lo común- cierto narcisista se hablaba a si mismo mientras se veía en el espejo del baño. Una playera sin mangas y con su rostro impregnado en esta, pantalones resplandecientes a pesar de apenas haberse despertado y un par de lentes de sol tapando sus ojos intentando formar un aura cool y sin éxito alguno; no hay duda de que estamos hablando del segundo hijo: Matsuno Karamatsu.

-¿Que estás haciendo, maldita sea?- una voz que no va acorde con su pequeño tamaño lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-N-nada...- Karamatsu se acomodó de mejor manera los lentes, intentando evadir el tema

-¿Hoy no irás?- cambió de tema el pequeño Chibita

Karamatsu suspiró, recordando los primeros días de su independencia, ahora que habían pasado seis meses comenzaba a dudar sobre sus decisiones, ¿había sido lo correcto salir de casa? Por extrañas razones, aquella mañana un raro presentimiento habitaba en su pecho desde que abrió sus ojos, pero no quería darle demasiada importancia

-Iré hoy un poco más tarde a ver si de esa forma tengo más suerte- Karamatsu sonrió a pesar de no quererlo. ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que ir a buscar trabajo hasta encontrar alguno definitivo?

Con la lentitud del mundo, Karamatsu se alistó nuevamente con su traje color negro y en contra de su voluntad se dirigió a las oficinas que ya acostumbraba. Pasó cerca de una hora para que Karamatsu cruzara las puertas automáticas.

-Oh- expresó el chico que ya de rostro conocía, el que casi siempre lo atendía- Matsuno Karamatsu- dijo con cierto tono sarcástico, lo cual le inquieto un poco- No puedo creer ver la misma cara dos veces el mismo día y de personas distintas- el chico le hizo una seña para que se acercara mas, obviamente su dialogo atrajo la curiosidad de Karamatsu

-Tu hermano Choromatsu vino hoy más temprano- el chico le guiñó el ojo como si fuese una pequeña travesura- Tu hermano tiene un trabajo estable verdad, estuve investigando un poco y así fue como lo descubrí- Karamatsu sintió una pequeña punzada de dolor ante la comparación, pero era la verdad así que no pudo recriminar nada

-Tú y tu otro hermano…ehh…Ichimatsu, deberían aprender un poco de él- el chico inclinó su silla para alcanzar unos papeles del cajón debajo de su escritorio

-¿Qué tiene que ver Ichimatsu?- el segundo hermano se sorprendió al oír el nombre de uno de sus hermanos menores

-Ah, tu otro hermano vino preguntando por él, al parecer estaba buscándolo- contestó desinteresadamente- No me caes mal Matsuno, así que estuve buscando y encontré unos cuantos trabajos que podrían…-

-¿Buscándolo?... -susurró para sí mismo Karamatsu lo suficientemente fuerte para interrumpir al chico. De repente, era como si varias ideas cruzaran por su mente "¿ _Acaso…Ichimatsu no está en casa?"_

-Lo siento, será en otra ocasión- y sin saber exactamente los motivos Karamatsu salió a toda prisa de dicho edificio. Ciertamente no había evidencia de que algo malo estuviera pasando con sus hermanos pero aquel presentimiento negativo con el que despertó aquella mañana, de alguna manera…se iba intensificando desde que oyó el nombre de sus hermanos.

 _"No les ha pasado nada… ¿verdad?"_ pensaba Karamatsu mientras corría lo más rápido que podía en dirección de su antigua casa.

De camino, en una de las ceras localizó un teléfono público, afortunadamente traía unas pocas monedas en su bolsillo, llegar corriendo le iba a tomar demasiado tiempo y, tal vez, en realidad solo estaba haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, o al menos eso quería creer.

Con la mayor rapidez que le permitían sus temblorosos dedos, marcó al teléfono de dicha casa, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces, pero nadie contestaba. Con desespero colgó de forma violenta e intentaba respirar hondo para tranquilizarse.

-Calma Karamatsu, calma…- Una vez que se pudo tranquilizar un poco, decidió cambiar el número de destino, esta vez marcando el número del celular del menor de los hermanos.

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?- la voz de su hermano Todomatsu, a pesar de que hacia tanto tiempo que no la oía la reconoció al instante.

-¡Todomatsu!- contestó Karamatsu sin poder calmar su paranoia irracional.

-Karamatsu-niisan?- Totty no pudo ocultar la sorpresa en su voz- ¿Que sucede? ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, quiero decir si…- Karamatsu suspiró una vez más, aquella sensación lo estaba matando- ¿Sabes dónde está Ichimatsu? –lamentablemente, el silencio del otro lado de la línea hizo que la sensación se intensificara- ¿Todomatsu?

-Karamatsu-niisan- su voz era inusualmente seria- Ichimatsu-niisan está desaparecido desde hace seis meses- Para Karamatsu aquella frase lo mareo por completo, tuvo que recargarse fuertemente del teléfono para evitar perder el equilibrio- No te lo había podido decir ya que hemos estado incomunicados…- seguía hablando Todomatsu pero Karamatsu casi no podía oír su voz.

Karamatsu, sin haberse si quiera despedido, colgó torpemente la bocina, esperando unos segundos para intentar recuperar la respiración. Aquella sensación de su estomago se había asentado por completo, acompañada por otro tipo de emociones, entre ellas la culpa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Karamatsu comenzó a correr hacia los lugares que frecuentaba Ichimatsu en el pasado (sin saber que sus dos hermanos ya habían revisado aquellos lugares sin éxito alguno). Mientras lo hacía, recordaba todo lo sucedido en los últimos meses, como si fuera alguna clase de retrospectiva, en su mayoría se trataban de fracasos en su intento de independizarse, nada había salido como creyó en un principio y, sin poder evitarlo, recordó aquella noche en que fue la despedida de Choromatsu.

En aquella noche, Osomatsu se había comportado como un verdadero idiota, acalló sus sentimientos de retención hacia sus hermanos de forma equivocada, es más, ¡hasta había pateado duramente al pobre Jyushimatsu! Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Karamatsu que, a pesar de comprenderlo, le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, destrozando una de las puertas de madera a su paso.

-¡Suéltame, Cacamatsu! ¡Te voy a matar!- se quejaba el mayor después de recibir aquel golpe – ¡Te estoy diciendo que me sueltes!- y en contra de su voluntad, el hermano mayor fue sacado entre jaloneos por el segundo hijo. Una vez que cerraron la puerta principal Karamatsu aun seguía reteniendo a su hermano por varios metros más, intentando alejarlo lo más posible para que no se oyera su discusión.

-¿¡Pero que mierdas crees que estás haciendo, Cacamatsu?!- una vez que el segundo lo soltó, Osomatsu le devolvió el fuerte golpe también en la cara, tan fuerte que hizo retroceder varios pasos a Karamatsu- ¡El conflicto no era contigo!- y antes de poder darle un segundo golpe, Karamatsu alcanzó a sostener a su hermano de las muñecas.

-¡Tú eres el que esta comportándose como un idiota!- le gritó Karamatsu mientras le veía a los ojos- ¡Siempre, siempre que ocurre algo que no puedes controlar te terminas comportando de esta manera!- Osomatsu detuvo sus intentos para zafarse del agarre del menor- Osomatsu-niisan, esto debería alegrarte, Choromatsu por fin ha encontrado una oportunidad para madurar, tal vez este sea el momento en que todos…

-¡Cierra la boca, Cacamatsu!- interrumpió entre gritos- ¡Ese no es el punto aquí! ¡Si Choromatsu quiere irse, es su problema! ¡Si tú quieres irte, es tu problema! ¡Todos terminaremos fallando! ¡Ha estado más que claro que no podemos vivir separados! ¡Que solamente somos una bola de tontos que vivirán como sanguijuelas el resto de sus vidas!

-¡Eso no es cierto!- Karamatsu sintió nuevamente como su hermano intentaba librarse para golpearlo- ¡Todos podemos avanzar si nos lo proponemos! Solamente tenemos que…- y nuevamente fue interrumpido ya que, al no poder librar sus muñecas, Osomatsu golpeó la nariz de su hermano con su cabeza y con este golpe Karamatsu finalmente cayó al suelo, aprovechando el momento Osomatsu se le fue encima y le sujetaba fuertemente el cuello de su sudadera color azul.

-¿En verdad crees poder cambiar?- la voz de Osomatsu comenzaba a temblar, igual que sus manos- ¡Tú eres el peor de todos, Cacamatsu! ¡Es un dolor verte! ¡Siempre dependes de nosotros! ¡Siempre esperas nuestra aprobación, siempre quieres que estemos junto a ti! ¡Si tú te separas de nosotros dudo que puedas avanzar!- y a cada frase dicha, la voz de Osomatsu iba bajando de volumen, su agresividad impregnada en su tono iba calmándose poco a poco, dejando paso a una voz temblorosa y siendo opacada por las pequeñas lagrimas que comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

-¿O…Osomatsu-niisan?- Karamatsu olvidó el dolor de los golpes cuando vio las lagrimas de su hermano caer. Sabía que en realidad esas palabras que le estaba diciendo Osomatsu no eran con mala intención, simplemente eran el reflejo del dolor de su hermano al ver que el tercero se alejaba, al imaginar que tal vez el resto se alejaría de él inevitablemente…a pesar de saber esto, a Karamatsu le habían dolido las palabras de su hermano _"Tienes razón, si no cambio de cómo soy ahora, no podré avanzar"_ Karamatsu sujetó entre sus manos las temblorosas de su hermano, quien ya no hablaba, solamente intentaba acallar sus llantos.

Pasaron varios minutos en la misma posición hasta que Osomatsu se levantó, y sin importarle dejar a su hermano tirado en el suelo, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria de su hogar. Karamatsu, aun con las palabras de su hermano retumbando en su cabeza, no se preocupó por detenerlo y, minutos después, regresó a su casa…sin la compañía del hermano mayor.

Karamatsu salió de sus propios pensamientos cuando el cielo ya había oscurecido y la luna anunciaba su presencia en lo más alto del cielo estrellado. De alguna forma había terminado entre una de las calles más concurridas por las personas a pesar de ser de la hora. Las luces de los diferentes establecimientos aun se mantenían encendidas y un sin número de personas gustaban de su paseo mientras iban y venían de diferentes direcciones.

 _"Osomatsu-niisan simplemente no quería quedarse atrás, solo"_ pensaba aun Karamatsu mientras se recargaba en el escaparate de una de las tiendas _"Tal vez hubiese sido mejor actuar como el hermano mayor, en casa, mientras él regresaba a ser como antes"_ suspiró viendo como el vapor salía de su boca, las noches en esta temporada comenzaban a ser cada vez mas frías _"De haberlo hecho, tal vez Ichimatsu y los demás estarían a salvo en casa"_. Karamatsu comenzó una vez más su caminata en busca de su hermano, viendo entre callejones y tiendas, esperanzado de tal vez lograr encontrarlo.

 _"Si tan solo pudiera cambiar de cómo soy…sería un mejor hermano para todos, sería capaz de avanzar, tal vez yo…"_ pero el monólogo mental de Karamatsu fue interrumpido cuando vio la figura de una persona acostada en un callejón oscuro, una figura que había llamado su atención y que comenzaba a reconocer.

 _"¿Ichimatsu?"_

 ** _-Continuará…-_**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikar: Ufff! Si que sucedieron cosas importantes en este cap (o eso pretendía xD). En realidad confieso que el reencuentro entre Oso y Choro tuve que escribirlo como 3 veces para que quedara algo decente. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, soy de lo peor, pero si aun así quieren escribir algún comentario o crítica constructiva todo es bienvenido en la cajita de reviews! Probablemente el siguiente capítulo sea el ultimo pero aun lo tengo a medio escribir así que espero no tardar mucho en actualizar. Sin más que decirles, me despido! Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: En un comentario me han hecho la sugerencia de abrir una cuenta en Wattpad y subir ahí mi fanfic. Lamento decirles que no estoy en planes de hacerlo, ya que (en general, para lectura como para subir escritos) no me gusta esa plataforma, y de hecho ya tengo suficiente con mis cuentas de amor-yaoi y fanfiction como para tener una tercera. A pesar de esto, espero que aun me esperen por este medio y agradezco mucho a esos lectores fantasma que se manifiestan por sus follow y favorite story.


	3. Chapter 3

Contenido: Fanfic basado del capítulo 24, el "qué hubiera pasado" si todos los dramas del capítulo hubiesen seguido su rumbo. Un poco de drama, angst, etc.

Parejas: Ninguna. Fanfic que pretende demostrar hermandad, por ello no lo subiré a Amor Yaoi.

Disclaimer:

Hikari: Ufff! A pesar de que dije que actualizaría rápido me han comido los días y apenas hoy pude terminar de corregir los detalles de este último capítulo. No es un capítulo largo, pero espero que les agrade leerlo. Recuerden que la obra original es de Fujio Akatsuka, por lo que yo solamente hice este fanfic con fines de ocio y sin lucro. Notas al final. ¡Disfruten!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

En la tarde de ese mismo día, Ichimatsu había visto por primera vez, después de seis meses a uno de sus hermanos mayores, de hecho el mayor y primero de ellos. Últimamente, para Ichimatsu la vida se había tornado más complicada y desgastadora de lo que había sido en el pasado. Sabía que cuando decidiera salir e independizarse, las cosas no iban a ser tan sencillas…pero no creyó que la vida fuese tan complicada.

Las primeras semanas, intentó buscar trabajo por su propia cuenta, al menos uno de tiempo parcial, pero siempre terminaba fracasando, diciendo cosas horribles, insultando a quienes ya trabajaban o cosas por el estilo, por lo que ningún negocio lo contrataba. A pesar de ir en contra de sus principios, Ichimatsu comenzaba a sobrevivir en base al poco dinero que lograba deslizar de los abrigos y bolsas de las personas, es por ello que había decidido frecuentar una de las calles más transitadas de toda la ciudad, aunque sus acciones no le enorgullecían en lo mas mínimo.

 _"Solo soy una basura incombustible…ni siquiera debería esforzarme para seguir viviendo_ " se decía a si mismo Ichimatsu mientras mordía el único onigiri que logró pagar en la tienda de 24 horas. Pero, muy al contrario de sus pensamientos, algo en su interior le decía que, no importase como, solo tenía que vivir hasta que encontrara el valor para regresar a casa…junto a sus hermanos.

Ichimatsu había aprendido a sobrevivir con lo mínimo, pero inevitablemente, era su cuerpo el que recibía todos aquellos cambios de hábito, es más, una vez estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento debido a la falta de alimento, había perdido peso y últimamente se encontraba con menor fuerza en sus extremidades.

Nuevamente las estaciones comenzaban a cambiar, pronto llegaría el invierno y con él los fríos y las nevadas. Las hojas de periódico desgastadas con los trozos de cartón no podrían protegerlo de las bajas temperaturas. De hecho, aun antes de que estas llegaran, para Ichimatsu las noches ya eran todo un reto…últimamente comenzaba a sentir mayor agotamiento y hasta un poco de fiebre, pero si no podía pagar una comida completa, menos podría para un par de medicinas.

 _"Entonces, ¿por qué no regresas?"_ ahí estaba, su subconsciente intentando alentarlo para regresar a casa, pero aun no podía hacerle caso. ¿Cómo se supone que regresaría en aquellas condiciones a casa? Todos sus hermanos, a excepción de Osomatsu, habían logrado encontrar el valor para independizarse, para enfrentarse al mundo… ¿cómo diablos regresaría como todo un fracasado? Nadie tenía esperanzas en él, nadie creía que él pudiese hacer de su vida algo digno…ni siquiera él mismo creía esto.

Pero, a pesar de todo esto, ser dejado atrás de sus hermanos…siempre ver sus espaldas mientras ellos avanzaban…no, simplemente no podía ni quería aceptar ese hecho. Si habían nacido como sextillizos, todos con la misma cara, ¿por qué él era el único inútil? El que nunca lograría nada.

 _"Hasta Jyushimatsu y Cacamatsu lograron salir de casa"_ Ichimatsu hundió su rostro entre sus rodillas, intentando reprimir un sollozo. Sentimientos como aquellos siempre estaban en constante lucha contra su soledad, su depresión, sus ganas de volver a ver a sus hermanos…

 _"No necesito hacer amigos...porque los tengo a todos ustedes"_ las palabras del gato psíquico resonaron dentro de su mente…ahora, en este momento, ni siquiera tenía a su alrededor a sus hermanos… _"La fiebre está haciendo que piense en cosas deprimentes, maldita sea"_ Ichimatsu se pasó la mano por la cara, intentando limpiarse su sudor y librarse de los pequeños mareos que comenzaba a sentir, pero antes de poder si quiera pensar en el dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a padecer, vio con el rabillo de su ojo, cierta sudadera color rojizo pasar fugazmente por fuera de aquel callejón.

Con pasos torpes, se asomó levemente hacia la calle principal, viendo que efectivamente, ya varios metros delante de él estaba uno de sus hermanos, era la primera vez que lo veía después de estos largos y agotadores seis meses.

-Osomatsu-niisan…-murmuró para sí al ver como su hermano parecía detener su carrera, viendo a todos lados, parecía desesperado, parecía que estaba buscando algo, o tal vez…a alguien.

Ichimatsu se ocultó adentrándose nuevamente en el callejón, de hecho decidió refugiarse por detrás de unos contenedores de basura y cajas de cartón, no quería que sus hermanos lo vieran en tan lamentables condiciones, no quería que lo vieran…pero al mismo tiempo, estaba luchando contra sus propios impulsos de no ir para abrazar a Osomatsu.

Después de un par de horas, Ichimatsu asomó nuevamente su cabeza, cauteloso por si Osomatsu, o alguno de sus otros hermanos, estuviera aun por aquellos rumbos. Luego de asegurarse que efectivamente el camino estaba despejado, decidió comenzar a andar sin un camino en específico.

Únicamente contaba con un poco de dinero, no le alcanzaba ni siquiera para un pequeño refrigerio que saciara su hambre, cualquier otro día estaría dispuesto a robar de alguna cartera ajena pero…este día ni siquiera contaba con las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo, su cabeza parecía dar vueltas y todo había empeorado ya que la imagen de su hermano no salía de su cabeza. ¿A quien estaría buscando con tanto esmero?

 _"Tal vez… ¿a mí?"_ pero Ichimatsu desechó aquella idea inmediatamente, quería pensar que había sido olvidado por sus hermanos. Si no lo buscaron los anteriores seis meses, ¿por qué lo harían ahora?

Ah…ahí estaban otra vez sus pensamientos deprimentes. Sin demasiado esfuerzo, Ichimatsu se coló a otro callejón más, esta vez uno en donde ya acostumbraba dormir, por lo que en uno de los extremos ya estaban un par de periódicos y cartones que eran su sustituto de futón.

 _"A la mierda la comida…solo quiero descansar un momento…"_ antes de llegar a donde quería, por un torpe movimiento de sus pies, terminó tropezando y cayendo en el frio asfalto. No le importaba, ya no contaba con la fuerza suficiente para moverse _"solo será por unos momentos…"_ Ichimatsu comenzaba a perder el conocimiento, entregándose a las profundas aguas de su mente

-¡…matsu!... ¡Ichimatsu! – oía como alguien a lo lejos pronunciaba su nombre. No recordaba haber dormido en los brazos de alguien…aquellas manos lo sostenían fuertemente de la espalda, intentando despertarlo de su inconsciencia. – ¡Ichimatsu!- aquella voz la conocía, pero justo en aquel momento no podía asegurarlo. ¿Se trataba de alguno de sus hermanos? ¿Sería que Osomatsu-niisan aun estaba por aquellas calles a pesar de ser de noche?

Ichimatsu no tenía la fuerza, ni la voluntad para cuestionarse más y, otra vez, cayó en un profundo sueño.

Pero no era el primer hermano quien había encontrado a Ichimatsu. Osomatsu había pospuesto su búsqueda y se había retirado apenas el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. Deprimido y frustrado consigo mismo decidió regresar a la casa de sus padres, donde también ya había regresado Choromatsu con los mismos resultados de búsqueda.

-Al parecer, Ichimatsu nunca fue a buscar trabajo a las oficinas de empleo- Choromatsu se encontraba empacando nuevamente su ropa en su pequeña maleta de viaje. Lastimosamente solo le habían otorgado un día de descanso, por lo que tenía que marcharse en el tren de la madrugada para alcanzar a llegar por la mañana a su trabajo- ¿Qué haremos, Osomatsu-niisan?- Osomatsu se encontraba sentado en el pequeño balcón de la habitación, intentando calmar su preocupación con un cigarrillo prendido entre sus labios.

-Mañana saldré a buscarlo otra vez, a diferencia de ustedes yo tengo el tiempo del mundo- Osomatsu le mostró una radiante sonrisa, intentando calmar las preocupaciones de su hermano, quien nuevamente pudo ver a través de él y esa falsa mueca _"en realidad, eres el que está más preocupado por Ichimatsu"_ pensó nuevamente con tristeza.

Casi una hora después, Choromatsu se encontraba a la entrada de la casa, despidiéndose y prometiendo que los visitaría pronto, obviamente ocultando los hechos del cuarto hijo a sus padres. Extrañamente, para Choromatsu, esta segunda despedida fue más dolorosa y melancólica que la primera, a pesar de que Osomatsu era el único de sus hermanos quien ahora lo despedía. _"Tal vez, sea justamente por eso"_ pensó para sí, antes de encaminarse hacia la estación.

Durante el trayecto y aun cuando ya se encontraba arriba del tren, su mente estaba llena de los acontecimientos que habían sucedido en el ultimo día…de alguna manera se sentía preocupado pero aliviado y aun así solitario… ¿era posible experimentar tantas emociones al mismo tiempo?

-Estimados pasajeros, les pedimos silenciar o apagar su teléfono móvil mientras dura el viaje, todo con el fin de no incomodar a otros pasajes, tengan un buen viaje y buenas noches- la voz de la grabación hizo que Choromatsu momentáneamente despegara su vista del vidrio y apagara su teléfono móvil. El viaje sería de noche y no sería muy largo, pero a pesar de ello inevitablemente cayó dormido apenas minutos después de que el tren partiera de la estación.

-El número que usted marcó no se encuentra disponible o está fuera del área de servicio…- Totty suspiraba mientras colgaba la llamada, no lograba comunicarse con su hermano Choromatsu.

-¿Estás seguro de ir a estas horas de la noche, Jyushimatsu-niisan?- preguntaba Todomatsu mientras seguía a su alegre hermano. Ambos siguieron caminando en dirección a la casa de chibita, en donde estaba viviendo el segundo hijo Matsuno. Esa misma tarde, Todomatsu había recibido una llamada por su parte pero, por cuestiones laborales, no había podido intentar localizarlo hasta que su jornada había terminado.

En la llamada, Karamatsu parecía alarmado, no estaba seguro si le había pasado algo, pero al parecer, la desaparición del cuarto hermano lo había sorprendido bastante. Choromatsu le había notificado que ese día buscarían a Ichimatsu, por lo que tenía la esperanza de que Karamatsu se les uniera a la búsqueda de Osomatsu y Choromatsu, pero desconocía los detalles.

Aun cuando fuese de noche, Jyushimatsu había aceptado acompañarlo a ver a Karamatsu, solamente para asegurarse que todo estuviese en orden. No quería llamarle directamente a Osomatsu y Choromatsu tenía el móvil apagado.

-No te preocupes Totty- contestó su hermano- Mañana tengo el día libre así que puedo ir contigo para ver a Karamatsu-niisan- Jyushimatsu le sonreía para intentar calmarlo, cosa que en realidad funcionó.

No tardaron mucho para llegar a la puerta de la vivienda y, un poco temerosos, tocaron el timbre.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado, maldición?- la gruesa voz de chibita se escuchaba desde el interior del apartamento, quien enojado les abrió la puerta, aunque cerró su boca al ver que no era el Matsuno que suponía que era- ¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?

-Hemos venido a buscar a Karamatsu-niisan- explicó el menor- Pero al parecer no ha regresado, ¿verdad?

Ambos hermanos pasaron y esperaron en el interior del apartamento el que su hermano mayor regresara, lo que en ese momento no sabían es que Karamatsu seguía corriendo en las calles de la ciudad, pero definitivamente no iba en dirección a su casa (bueno, a la de Chibita), sino que, en realidad, cargaba con el cuerpo moribundo, cansado y afiebrado de su hermano en su espalda, tenía que llegar rápido al hospital.

Pocos minutos antes, Karamatsu se encontraba deambulando entre calles transitadas, la preocupación y la culpabilidad lo estaban matando por dentro, mientras que los recuerdos dolorosos se encargaban de atormentar su mente. Quería, no, debía encontrar a Ichimatsu fuese como fuese, grande fue su sorpresa cuando logró encontrarlo, a pesar de ser en uno de los lugares menos posibles.

Aquella calle estaba siempre animada, a pesar la hora, pero contaba con varios callejones sin salida al ser una calle tan larga, aquellos oscuros donde aun las luces de los faroles no lograban alumbrar, pero a pesar de ello, Karamatsu alcanzó a ver una figura que le parecía familiar…demasiado familiar…

-Ese es…no puede ser…- se decía alarmado cuando se acercó y efectivamente lograba reconocer el rostro de su hermano. Cuando lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, inmediatamente notó lo frágil y delgado que estaba, además de estar cubierto de tierra y su rostro rojizo lleno de sudor frio.

-¡Ichimatsu! ¡Oi! ¡Ichimatsu!- intentó despertarlo de su sueño, pero este solamente alcanzó a abrir levemente sus parpados y volverlos a cerrar derrotado segundos después. Esto estaba mal, Ichimatsu estaba mal, así que, sin pensarlo demasiado, logró colocar a Ichimatsu sobre su espalda y comenzó a correr. ¿Y si sus demás hermanos estaban en las mismas condiciones que Ichimatsu? ¿Y si en realidad su deber era quedarse en casa para protegerlos a todos? Karamatsu no podía evitar pensar en todos los demás, rezaba por que Ichimatsu se pusiera mejor, porque los demás estuviesen a salvo.

 _"Osomatsu-niisan"_ llamó Karamatsu mentalmente, en búsqueda del apoyo de su único hermano mayor. Aquella noche sería una muy larga para todos los sextillizos, tanto como aquella noche en que, a pesar de no saberlo, todos vieron la misma luna en lo alto del cielo nocturno.

En la casa Matsuno, Osomatsu se levantaba extrañamente temprano, a pesar de dormirse tarde debido a los pensamientos que habían vuelto a la superficie con la visita de Choromatsu. A su lado se encontraban las dos hojas de papel que le había escrito poco después de su partida, las había leído varias veces para intentar conciliar el sueño, pero al contrario, estas solo habían hecho que sus horas de sueño disminuyeran.

Después de cambiarse, ya en la planta baja, alcanzó a ver un mensaje escrito por sus padres que descansaba en la mesa junto a un desayuno ya frio.

"Nos hemos ido a las aguas termales. Hay comida en la nevera".

Osomatsu suspiró cansado mientras sonreía de lado cuando leyó la hoja. Al final de su visita, Choromatsu les había obsequiado un poco de dinero que había ganado en forma de agradecimiento por haberlo mantenido por tanto tiempo. Choromatsu suponía que aquel dinero ayudaría para los gastos del hogar y ese tipo de cosas…seguro que daría un grito en el cielo apenas se enterara que fue usado para unas pequeñas vacaciones para sus padres irresponsables. El sonido del teléfono fue lo que lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-O…Osomatsu-niisan- la voz entrecortada que se oía del otro lado de la línea era definitivamente de Karamatsu- Yo…Ichimatsu…- Osomatsu guardó silencio al oír aquel nombre- Estamos en el hospital…ayer lo encontré y…ahora lo están atendiendo…

-Tranquilízate Karamatsu- Osomatsu intentaba actuar como siempre, no debía mostrarse alterado- Dime en qué hospital están y yo iré a verlos ahora mismo- Karamatsu le dictó el nombre y dirección correspondientes.

-Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu ya vienen en camino- la voz de Karamatsu seguía oyéndose temblorosa y entrecortada.

\- Ya voy para allá, todo estará bien- dijo antes de colgar. Osomatsu respiró profundamente aun con su mano en la bocina del teléfono. Tenía que ir rápido, pero sus piernas estaban temblando, no sabía si por alivio de saber que Ichimatsu había sido encontrado, o por miedo, al saber que volvería a ver a sus hermanos nuevamente.

 _"Todos te consideramos como lo que eres, nuestro hermano mayor."_ Recordó las palabras escritas de Choromatsu _"Espero que esta vez no te equivoques, Choromatsu"_ Osomatsu rió levemente, intentando encontrar las fuerzas para salir de su casa, no sin antes llevar consigo aquellos trozos de papel doblados en el bolsillo de su pantalón, en busca de un apoyo emocional para lo que fuese a pasar. _"A pesar de ser sextillizos…de cierta manera, soy el hermano mayor"._

Mientras Osomatsu intentaba llegar lo más rápido al hospital, el quinto y sexto hermano ya se encontraban ahí, en la sala de espera intentando calmar a Karamatsu.

-¡Todo va salir bien! ¡Hustle, hustle! ¡Muscle, muscle!- intentaba animar Jyushimatsu a Karamatsu, quien a pesar de su cansancio (físico y emocional) le terminó sonriendo. Esa era la magia de Jyushimatsu.

-Choromatsu-niisan sigue sin contestar- decía Totty después de su decimo intento para comunicarse con su hermano.- Tal vez deba hablar a su trabajo- volteó a ver el reloj de pared, a estas horas de la mañana seguro que ya se encontraría en su oficina

-Creo que no deberíamos molestarlo en su horario de trabajo- Karamatsu volteó a ver a su hermano quien solamente levantó sus hombros algo indiferente

-Somos sus hermanos, además, tiene un buen trabajo así que no creo que le prohíban salir cuando tiene una emergencia como esta- Karamatsu no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia cuando oyó aquel comentario, muy diferente a su situación, Choromatsu había sido capaz de conseguir un trabajo digno y estable…algo que Karamatsu se había esforzado pero nunca había logrado. Una sonrisa amarga adornó su rostro, sus ojos cansados con ojeras desviaron la mirada, intentando ocultar todas aquellas emociones que tanto odiaba tener.

-¿Choromatsu-niisan?- preguntó Todomatsu cuando reconoció la voz de su hermano al otro lado de la línea- ¿¡Se puede saber por qué rayos no puedo llamar a tu teléfono celular?!... ¿¡ah?! ¡¿Como que olvidaste prenderlo?! ¡Idiomatsu!- Jyushimatsu y Karamatsu oían atentos la plática telefónica. Con base a los comentarios de Todomatsu, Choromatsu tampoco tardaría demasiado en llegar al hospital.

-Me ha dicho que su jefe es accesible para estas cosas- Totty colgó la llamada y se sentó en el banquillo blanco, justo al lado de Karamatsu- No puedo creer que Ichimatsu-niisan en verdad viviera en las calles…

-Yo ni siquiera sabía que estaba desaparecido hasta el día de ayer- contestó cabizbajo Karamatsu, Todomatsu solamente contestó con un leve "hmmm", nadie en ese pasillo quería comenzar una plática (o discusión) de todo lo que había cambiado los últimos meses.

Mientras tres de los hermanos Matsuno esperaban noticias de su hermano en el hospital, el tercer hermano salió lo más deprisa que pudo una vez que terminó su llamada con Todomatsu. Después de su viaje de tren, había llegado tan casando a casa que había olvidado por completo encender el celular, y esa mañana había despertado tarde por lo que no había tenido la oportunidad (ni voluntad) de prenderlo.

Cuando terminó de hablar con su jefe, no perdió mas el tiempo y tomó el tren que lo llevaría a la estación más cercana de dicho hospital, tuvieron que pasar cerca de 40 minutos para llegar a su destino. Cuando se acercaba a la puerta principal, reconoció a la persona que vestía una sudadera color rojo que se paseaba cerca de la puerta, entrando y saliendo del lugar como si de un loco se tratase.

-¿Que estás haciendo, Osomatsu-niisan?- Osomatsu, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermano, soltó un brinquito cuando lo llamó.

-¡Choromatsu!- se mostraba algo nervioso- Yo… ¡te estaba esperando! Oni-chan no quería que fueses el último en llegar- Choromatsu levantó una ceja, obviamente esa era una pésima mentira. Pero enseguida lo comprendió _"los demás están adentro…no los ha visto desde hace seis meses, tiene miedo de no poder controlarse, ser egoísta y hacerlo sentir que otra vez lo abandonaremos"_ una vez más el sentimiento de incompetencia llenaba su pecho…solamente podía mirar a su hermano hasta que éste le pidiera apoyo.

-Entremos los dos, Choromatsu- le sonrió antes de tomarlo del bazo y arrastrarlo al interior del lugar. Choromatsu notó como la mano de Osomatsu temblaba.

Osomatsu respiró todo el aire que le cabía en sus pulmones, lo retuvo hasta el momento en que las puertas del ascensor se abrían y dejaban ver el pasillo de la sala de espera…ninguno de sus hermanos se encontraba ahí.

-¡Wah!...creí que moriría- susurró mas para sí cuando soltó el aire, sus hermanos no estaban donde creyó, pero eso solo estaba aplazando el inevitable reencuentro, el reencuentro que le estaba comiendo los nervios.

-Probablemente ya se encuentren en la habitación de Ichimatsu- Choromatsu intentaba mostrarse ciego ante los notables nervios de su hermano, él también estaba nervioso, pero no eran las mismas ansias que carcomían a su hermano.

-¿Ustedes son familiares de Matsuno Ichimatsu?- les preguntó una enfermera que se encontraba cerca. Choromatsu asintió con la cabeza algo sonrojado por la belleza de la señorita- ¡Oh, en verdad son sextillizos! Todos son iguales- la chica les mostró donde quedaba la habitación de Ichimatsu, al parecer el resto de sus hermanos ya se encontraban dentro.

-Osomatsu-niisan- dijo Choromatsu cuando su hermano había tomado la perilla de la habitación- Cuando estemos adentro, quisiera que me dijeras…no, que nos contaras a todos cómo te sientes realmente, a pesar de que eres nuestro hermano mayor, deberías también confiar en nosotros, Osomatsu-niisan- Osomatsu miró directamente el rostro de Choromatsu, quien desviaba la mirada para evitar verlo…al parecer Choromatsu lo comprendía mejor que cualquiera… ¿sería lo correcto ser egoísta una vez? ¿Si actuaba de esa manera iba a dejar de ser el hermano mayor? ¿Ya no podría proteger o consolar a todos los demás? ¿Estaba bien hacer eso?

-No te preocupes, Choromatsu- Osomatsu le dio una de sus tantas sonrisas para calmarlo, cosa que no tuvo efecto en el menor, pero antes de poder reclamar, Osomatsu ya había abierto aquella puerta.

Ambos entraron, Osomatsu intentando mostrar su actitud relajada de siempre, Choromatsu un poco más preocupado detrás de él.

-Osomatsu-niisan, Choromatsu-niisan- nombró Jyushimatsu cuando los vio entrar. Los recién llegados vieron las condiciones del cuarto hijo, aun se encontraba inconsciente con varias maquinas que hacían sonidos constantes a su alrededor, junto con varios tubos conectado a Ichimatsu de ellas.

-Hola- saludo débilmente Choromatsu- ¿cómo está?- preguntó, refiriéndose a Ichimatsu

-Al parecer ya está estable- contestó el menor- fue una fortuna que Karamatsu-niisan lo encontrara justo en el momento indicado- Ambos fijaron su mirada en Karamatsu, quien no parecía estar de acuerdo con el comentario de Totty sobre "el momento adecuado".

Un extraño silencio se difundió en toda la habitación, normalmente estos silencios no eran comunes, cuando los seis vivían cómodamente en la casa de sus padres, siempre había una plática, una risa, un grito y, de las pocas veces en que no lo había, al menos todos se sentían cómodos al estar junto a los otros. Pero ahora, todo era diferente.

Karamatsu pensaba en su hermano enfermo, en su envidia irracional, en su culpabilidad, en sus fracasos, en la discusión que había tenido con el mayor; Choromatsu quería hacer que Osomatsu por primera vez hablara de sí mismo, que descubriera que eso no lo haría perder su puesto como primer hermano; Jyushimatsu se encontraba incomodo al no saber cómo alegrar el ambiente, como siempre lo hacía, no quería molestar nuevamente a Osomatsu o a cualquiera de sus otros hermanos; Todomatsu no se atrevía a ver a los ojos al mayor, no quería tener que admitir frente a todos que en realidad él sabía todo y no hizo nada para impedir que Ichimatsu terminara se esa forma; finalmente Osomatsu tenía demasiadas emociones dentro de sí, no sabía si darse por vencido y decirles a todos que los extrañaba, que él aun era incapaz de verlos partir o si era mejor demostrar apoyo para que siguieran avanzando sobre su propio camino.

-Yo…- comenzaba a decir Osomatsu, sin estar seguro aun de cuál era la respuesta correcta

-Oigan…- todos voltearon a ver al hermano recostado en las sabanas blancas, quien comenzaba incorporarse- ¿Podemos cambiar este ambiente? No puedo soportarlo…-Ichimatsu había captado la atención de todos y, segundos después, todos se abalanzaron contra el pobre chico

-¡Ichimatsu! ¿¡Dónde rayos estabas?! ¡Nos tenias preocupados!- dejando en el olvido su intento de discurso junto con sus nervios, Osomatsu hasta se subió a la cama para quedar de frente a su hermano

-¡Osomatsu-niisan, no te subas a la cama! ¡Harás que nos regañen a todos!- Choromatsu intentaba bajar a su hermano.

-¡Ichimatsu-niisan!- lloraba Todomatsu mientras lo abrazaba de un brazo. Estaba tan feliz de que su hermano estuviera bien.

-¡Despertó! ¡Despertó! ¡Despertó!- Jyushimatsu se encontraba saltando por toda la habitación, con pequeñas lagrimitas de felicidad en el borde de sus ojos.

-Sí que nos preocupaste, brother- Karamatsu se sentó del otro lado de Ichimatsu, cruzando su pierna y sacando sus gafas del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Se puede saber donde carajos estamos?- Ichimatsu cayó en cuenta que ya no se encontraba en el callejón donde recordaba haberse quedado dormido, de hecho no sabía ni siquiera como es que había llegado ahí.

-¿Como que donde?- contestó ahora Choromatsu, que se había rendido de intentar bajar al mayor de la cama- En un hospital obviamente- la expresión de Ichimatsu cambió de confundida a sorprendida.

-Entonces…el que me trajo aquí fue…- Ichimatsu recordó vagamente haber sido encontrado por alguno de sus hermanos, pero nunca pudo reconocer quien había sido, probablemente había sido oso…

-¡Fue Karamatsu-niisan!- esta vez fue el turno de Jyushimatsu para contestar. Ichimatsu casi se tuerce el cuello por la velocidad en que volteó a ver a su hermano, quien le sonreía de forma "cool" y dolorosa.

-No tienes que agradecerme, brother, eres tan liviano como una hoja- y fue gracias a las gafas de sol que no pudieron ver como la mirada de Karamatsu se ensombrecía con su propio comentario, en realidad, Ichimatsu apenas si pesaba lo suficiente, Karamatsu no podía imaginarse lo duro que había sido para su hermano el conseguir la comida de todos los días.

-Me quiero morir…- decía dramáticamente Ichimatsu mientras se imaginaba la "dolorosa" escena de Karamatsu cargándolo inconsciente para llevarlo al hospital. Todos los demás rieron con este comentario, extrañaban tanto oír como Ichimatsu siempre molestaba a Karamatsu- Pero…- todos callaron para oír lo siguiente- Gracias…Cacamatsu- Ichimatsu dobló sus rodillas aun debajo de las sabanas y colocó su barbilla sobre estas, claramente avergonzado por ser ayudado por Karamatsu, quien solo rió despreocupadamente.

-Debes ser más cuidadoso Ichimatsu-niisan- agregó Totty mientras le daba palmaditas en la cabeza- en verdad nos tenías muy preocupados.

-Totty tiene razón- continuó Osomatsu- Cuando te mejores regresaremos juntos a casa, ¡Oni-chan siempre estará para cuidarte y consolarte!- cuando terminó de hablar Osomatsu nadie más siguió el comentario, hasta el energético de Jyushimatsu había dejado de correr y saltar por la habitación.

-Oni-chan siempre estará en casa esperando que regresen- todos fijaron su mirada en Osomatsu, quien a pesar de seguir sonriendo, parecía que rompería en llanto en cualquier momento- En estos seis meses Karamatsu no ha cantado dolorosamente en el techo de la casa, Choromatsu no se ha metido conmigo por ser un patán mantenido, Ichimatsu no ha traído gatos a la habitación, Jyushimatsu no ha estado saltando en toda la casa ni tampoco Todomatsu me ha ignorado como lo solía hacer- Osomatsu posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Ichimatsu, pasando sus dedos por las hebras de cabello de su hermano.

-Todos se han vuelto adultos y han madurado, no puedo creer que mis hermanitos ninis crecieran tan rápido- soltó una pequeña risita- pero puede que ellos necesiten algún día, regresar a buscar apoyo o consuelo, no es malo sentirse solo o caer unas cuantas veces, como cuando éramos pequeños y regresaban llorando conmigo para que les levantara el ánimo. Y si ese día no llega, quiere decir que se han vuelto independientes y ya no necesitan de mi- la voz de Osomatsu comenzaba a quebrarse y temblar, pero a pesar de esto esa sonrisa jamás se desvanecía- Ya no necesitarán un hermano mayor que les proteja…creo que nunca estaré listo para dejarlos ir, me siento a veces un poco solo, pero no se preocupen por mí, ustedes solamente sigan avanzando y yo les cuidaré las espaldas.- Finalmente, las lagrimas recorrían las mejillas del mayor, dándole un aspecto melancólico, no podía detenerlas, no podía dejar de mostrar aquella sonrisa y, de alguna forma, aquellas palabras hicieron que todos y cada uno de sus hermanos, comenzara a llorar también.

Choromatsu tenía razón, no eran los minutos o el orden en que habían nacido, era la propia actitud de Osomatsu la que lo convertía en el hermano mayor de todos.

 _"No se vayan, no se vayan, no se vayan"_ se repetía en el interior Osomatsu. Mordía su labio inferior para evitar soltar aquellas lamentables palabras, si las decía en voz alta…los demás no avanzarían.

Todos se acercaron entre lagrimas al mayor, convirtiendo esto en una especie de abrazo, donde, de alguna forma, todos podían deshacerse de esa profunda soledad de seis meses en forma de lagrimas, que caían sutilmente en la sudadera roja de su hermano. Las palabras de Osomatsu, los ruegos de no dejarlo solo…casi podían oírlo, a pesar de saber que no lo había dicho en voz alta.

La época en que todos eran ninis, en que perdían su tiempo haciendo alguna estupidez o tontería, en donde no les importaba lo que harían el día de hoy, mañana o lo que hicieron ayer…esos días habían terminado completamente, ya no podían dar marcha atrás cuando ya tenían un pie al frente.

 _"Una parte de mí sabía que no podíamos seguir como hasta ahora para siempre. Por nosotros mismos debemos avanzar, debemos pelear, darlo todo para hacernos más fuertes"_ fue lo que pensó alguno de ellos, quizá todos, antes de que Osomatsu desvaneciera su sonrisa y diera paso a las dolorosas lagrimas.

Pasara lo que pasara ellos seguirían siendo hermanos, y de cierta manera, Osomatsu era el hermano mayor de todos ellos.

 **-…FIN-**

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: Lo sé, este final puede que haya sido el que menos los deje satisfechos, pero he decidido dejar este fanfic con un final un poco abierto y que ustedes imagen qué fue lo que pasó después. A pesar de pasar días (si, días) intentando encontrar algún otro final, este fue el que más me ha convencido, otro final hubiese sonado forzado o demasiado OCC y eso no es lo que quería mostrarles. Espero no haberlos dejado con un mal sabor de boca y hayan disfrutado de este pequeño escrito. Pueden dejar sus comentarios y críticas constructivas en la caja de reviews (no por facebook por favor). Espero leerlos pronto! Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Ahora que he terminado este fanfic, espero actualizar dentro de poco el nuevo que subí hace unos días. Es también de Osomatsu-san, solo que en esta ocasión, los sextillizos están en el mundo del juego de Ib. Si les interesa los invito a leerlo!


End file.
